Camp Rock Farm Style
by Raindropshidemytears
Summary: Michie is pregnant and she tells you how that came to be with a rocker none the less. Previous Penname Princesssam411
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Michie Torres. I'm 17 and I'm 4 months pregnant. See I said it now I know hat you think, she's 17, she's so young, well I am but the thing is I fell in love and this is how.

oOo

Michie POV:

"Mom guess what!" A 17 year old Michie Torres said as she ran to her mother in their lounge, kitchen combo.

"What honey?" Her mother said looking up from her book and winced her daughter had just ran in to the side of the kitchen counter.

"Ow, Fu…dge." She laughed nervously.

"So what's the news?" Her mom asked trying to ignore that her daughter had almost swore.

"I got a raise!" Michie shouted.

"Well done honey, but I got better news."

"What is it mom?" Michie asked cause usually her and her mom's idea of good news differs…drastically.

"Well you know how Camp rock closed?"

"Yeah and…" Michie was still worried.

"They are coming to camp on the farm. We have all the empty workers cottages as cabins and the three camp leaders are gonna stay in the guest room and in the guest house." Connie said with a lot of excitement, "Why you still not jumping for joy?"

"Mom remember Tess Tyler, my ex-best friend that humiliated me in front of everyone and that's why Sierra's my only friend?"

"Yeah, Wh…" Realization struck, "Oh, honey just ignore her."

"Fine, and mom block your ears."

"Wh…" Connie didn't have time to finish when her ear drums burst from a scream that seemed to erupt from her daughter." That's the reaction I was looking for now go, we can go shopping I need to get food we got a lot of mouths to feed and you can buy clothes with the raise you got."

After 4 hour they finally got the food and clothes and got home. They started to set up in the shed which would be the mess hall during the Camp, but it still had to be used for the fruit. How that was gonna work Mitchie would never know. She left the shed and jumped 6 feet in the air when someone shouted.

"What!" A voice said just as a limo drove away.

The guy had two bags and a guitar in a black and white checked cover. He turned around and suddenly she knew who it was. Shane. Grey.

oOo

**A/N My first Camp Rock Story so please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's POV:

He saw someone run into this huge-ass metal house thing with windows near the roof which was about 1 and a half stories up and had holes in the roof.

"Weren't the campers arriving tomorrow" He muttered to himself. He shook his head and thought nothing of it.

He walked into an office where he found his Uncle Brown.

"Hey Brown." He said in a bored tone.

"Hey Shane, here's your room key, your in the house, work starts at 7:00 be here to meet Peter and meal times are on the paper. If you're hungry now Connie is in the shed with her daughter, so you can make something." Brown said in his British accent.

oOo

Shane walked into the shed and immediately stopped when he saw the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked like I was a stranger and not a famous rock star.

"Hey, do you know who I am?" I asked still puzzled that she wasn't screaming.

"Yeah, Shane Grey."

"Anything else?"

"The Jerk?"

I was a bit taken aback by this comment.

"I'm not a jerk." I said in a jerkish way.

"Then tell me when was the last time you said please or thank you or the last time you just let it slide when someone got you the wrong brand of water?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Um…"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm hungry. Got any food?"

"What, I didn't hear you." She said crossing her arms.

"Can I get some food…?" He took a deep breath, "Please."

"Sure, my moms busy here, so I'll make you a sandwich at the house." Michie said leading him out.

"Wait, you live here?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Yip, I grew up on a farm in South Africa till I was 5, then we moved here, my parents couldn't give up farming, my dad especially he grew up on the farm in S.A, so we bought this farm."

"Cool so you're a real, how do they say in is S.A, Boeremeisie."

"Yip, try understand this. Hou op om so veel van jouself te dink, jy is n persoon net soos ek." She said in afrikaans with the accent and everything.

"What?"

" I said, stop thinking so much of yourself you just a person like me."

"Wow, your Afrikaans is still perfect and its been what 10 years?"

"Twelve actually I'm 17. By the way I'm Michie Torres, my mom is Connie Torres and she's the caterer for the camp and my dad who is somewhere on the farm is Peter Torres. Oh and can't forget my sister Natalie."

"Cool, well as you know I'm Shane Grey rock star."

"Pop star and jerk." She laughed.

_God I love that laugh_.

Wait did I just think that. Shane stop you only just met her so stop.

_But you know you love it._

_I do but I only just met her._

_But she's hot._

"Shane, are you still there?" Michie asked me as I came out of the mental fight I was having with my hormones.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey lets get you that sandwich." She said as she lead him through the house into the kitchen.

oOo

As she made the sandwich she started to sing and then I realized not only does she have a big heart she can sing really well/

"Hey you have an amazing voice." I said as she brought the sandwich through.

She blushed red and I thought she looked adorable and then I started the mental battle again.

"No I don't." She said

"Yes you do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Who's the professional here?" I asked trying to look stern, but failing miserably. And she just started laughing.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked pulling the funniest face I could manage.

"No, it's just I do that with my sister all the time and we end the exact same way. She said. We then heard foot steps coming down the passage.

"Speak of the devil." She said.

oOo

**A/N: End of the second chapter. Love It, Hate It, Wanna review it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Michie's POV:

"Shane, block you ears," I told him as I did the same.

"Why?" He asked puzzled bit did so none the less.

"Trust me," Just then a 12 year old girl came through the kitchen door, This girl being Natalie, aka my sister, aka the devil.

"Michie is that a boy? I'm telling m…" She stopped dead mid-sentence," Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**(Yes I know I love exclamation points. So sue me. [actually please don't I don't got a lot of money.]) ** She shrieked as I unblocked my ears, Shane followed suit. Natalie finally got over the shock and started hyperventilating, "OMG ITS SHANE GREY!" She ran over to him, "Can I get your autograph, oh and a picture? Are you single, will you go out with me? Ok I'm gonna shut up now."She said in one breath.

Shane just started to laugh, "Yes, yes, no and how do you talk that fast."

"Yay, yay, boo and I'm not that bad. Michie's worse and that's when she hasn't even had any sugar." She said smiling innocently at me.

"Hey, well at least I can control it," I shot back.

"Ah, sibling love." Shane said putting his arms around us both and then he started the mental battles again.

_Dude, your touching her._

_So…?_

_You like it._

_No I don't._

_Yes you do and what happened to the bad ass Shane that got her 2 hours ago._

_He got a wake- up__ call._

_Yes and said wake- up call is in your right arm and you're falling for her._

_No I'm not._

_Yes you are._

"Ow!" He said as Nat and I hit him on his shoulders, "what was that for?"

"Mocking us." We said in unison.

"Ok that was scary."

"We are very close, it's like we can read each others minds," Nats answered for us.

"Nats go…" I stared but was interrupted by her.

"I know I know go practice dancing we got class tomorrow," she said as she stalked off towards her bedroom.

"You dance?" Shane asked me raising one eyebrow.

"Yip, modern, ballroom and Latin- American," I said with a sexy voice on the 'Latin- American' part.

"Oh sexy," he said then her realized what just came out of his mouth and started blushing a very new shade of red.

"Well what room are you in?" I asked to get out of the awkward situation.

"Brown said I'm in the guest room." Shane said holding up his key.

"Oh Shit, mom's gonna freaking flip," I said going pale.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked with real concern.

"The guest room's next to mine and mom already has rules about me and boys." I said

"Well. I could always just swap with Lucy." He said with what looked like a sad look in his eyes which Michie happened to see.

"No It's fine. I'm sure Nate and Jason are gonna come visit you and the guest room is the only room with 2 beds and a sleeper couch, besides mom knows I'm responsible." I said, trying to figure out what to tell my mother, "So you follow me, because you nee to sleep you have to be up at half past six tomorrow so we aren't late to start work."

"Don't remind me, anyway what am I gonna do camp only starts at four?" He asked as they walked into the guest room. Shane immediately fell in love with it. One word, green. The room was green from floor to roof the bed was green the towels were and the furniture was green. He was in heaven.

"Well for one the camp is a bit different, this year it's not only about the music, but we alternate between music and how to work on a farm. And secondly we never run out of things to do." I said and left the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanx everyone for the reviews, I feel really special and happy. So here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**** English version of what I typed in Afrikaans**

Shane's POV:

I woke up at half past five the next morning and shockingly I wasn't tired. Maybe it was because I went to bed at nine the previous night, but still. I got up and went for a shower that could have been warmer till about six then I got dressed and did my hair and yes I know I sound like a girl , but I have to do it to keep up the rock star image. Then I went to go eat.

oOo

"Morning Mrs Torres," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Shane and it's not Mrs Torres, it's Connie," She said then turned back to the cooking, "Eggs and Bacon or Pancakes?"

"Eggs and Bacon, please." I said then heard a gasp and turned around.

"Did Shane Grey just say please?"

"Morning to you to Michie," I said ignoring her sarcastic insult.

"Morning," She answered then turned to her mom, "Mom the tractors are clean and dad said he just had to chase the baboons out of the apple trees."

"'K honey, here's breakfast." Connie said putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Michie and me.

"what time did you wake up?" I asked Michie.

"Five," she said like it was nothing, but I nearly choked on my orange juice.

"F-f-five? I wake up about six hours after that!"

"Well, you only go to bed about three."

"Good point, what time do you go to bed?" I asked getting over the near death experience and continued eating my breakfast.

"Eleven, maybe twelve," and I choked again.

"Five to six hours sleep, that almost a nap. I need at least seven maybe ten."

"Well, I'm used to it, anyway we got to get going or Dad's gonna flip," She said seeing that I had finished my breakfast, "Bye mom, love you, I'll be back by three for dancing."

"Actually honey be back by eleven, classes are early in the holidays," Connie said as we left the house, "Oh and tell your dad the baboons are back in the orchards."

"Ok bye mom!" Michie shouted.

"Bye Connie thanks for breakfast," I said as I ran after Michie.

As we got to the office Michie stopped me, "How much Afrikaans do you know?"

"None, why?"

"Well, before we moved here we kinda won the lotto and dad couldn't leave the workers behind, so we brought them along and they still can't speack English. They can speak French and that's how they communicate."

"Ah, so I need a translator," I said looking at her hopefully.

"Ok, but I'm only here till eleven then I've got dancing."

"Oh, oh, can I come watch?" I asked jumping up and down like a five year old.

She thought about it for 2 minutes.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"What?"

"Huh?" I was really confused.

"Please Michie!" I said with a pout.

"Fine!" She said giving in, "But you have to ask my dad,"

"Ok I'm a rock star I can do anything" I said with my head held high, but I was ignored, because she started running.

"Pa, ma sê die bobejane is by die appels en dit is Shane Grey hy gaan vir jou help tot elf uur daan gaan ons na my dans mom says that the baboons are in the apple trees and this is Shane Grey and he is gonna help you until eleven that he is gonna come with to my dance class."

I just stood there, "What you say?"

"I just told him who you were," She said with a smile.

"And who is he?"

"Oh where are my manners, Shane met Peter, my dad, Dad met Shane the rock star."

I looked at the man next to Michie and you could see the resemblance. He was tall, well built and extremely scary looking. I gulped and stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"So dad can Shane come and watch me dance?" Michie asked with a pout.

"Ok, but only today," He said giving in to the look, then he turned to me,"You get to the office. I need to assign you a group." He then turned to Michie, "Go with him he needs a translator."

We all took off towards the office to start work.


	5. Chapter 5

Michie's POV:

"Shane Hurry up!" I said, "Dad's gonna flip if we're late."

"Ok, I'm coming, jeez, breath it's good for you," He said walking out in his Red swimming pants and wife beater, as he got out he just froze, "Wow Michie you look amazing."

"Thanks," I said trying to hide a blush. I was in a hot pink bikini with small shells shaped into a flower in the middle with short-shorts board shorts.

"Come on we gonna be late," he said dragging me out of the house.

oOo

"Dad, we're here!" I shouted into the field where I saw everyone working.

"What took you so long?"

"Shane had to change out of his, as you say, elastic pants otherwise he would die of heatstroke and I for one do not want to be the cause of a celebrity's murder and I wanted to swim later."

"Ok, well Shane pick up a spade and start digging for rocks over there in the shade," Dad said and I smiled he was going easy on Shane which was kind of like a I like you we can be friends thing. He turned to me, "You can go swim or you can help the A team prune."

"Dad I'm gonna help Shane and before you say no I have done this before so I won't break my back," I said before he could even open his mouth.

"Ok, but as soon as you get tired I want you to go and swim."

"Yes Dad," I said and went to go help Shane with a rock he was obviously struggling with, "Need help?"

"No," He shot back in an irritated voice.

"Of course you don't let me help," I said and walked over, "you need to but the spade underneath the rock."

With the extra weight the rock finally gave way sending me and Shane flying, with me landing on top of him.

"Hi," He said looking directly into my eyes.

"Hey," I said blushing.

"You look cute when you blush," He said

"No I don't it makes me look like a marshmallow," I said looking down trying to hide my face.

"A very beautiful marshmallow," Shane said quietly lifting my chin up. I looked into his eyes and saw the one thing I thought I'd never see, love.

Nobody's POV:

Shane and Michie looked into each others eyes for what felt like forever and slowly they leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch Michie whispered with a sexy voice.

"You're not the jerk I thought you were."

And then their lips met in the sweetest kiss ever. Just then they realized they had fallen in love. The problem was they didn't know how to tell one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Michies's POV:

Shane and I worked for the next couple of hours just talking and trying to forget the awkwardness of the kiss. We got to know each other a lot better in those 4 hours. I learnt that Shane's label won't let Connect 3 do their own sound and also, now this came as a shock to me, he did ballroom and Latin-American dancing for 6 years. Sometime during the conversation Shane had taken off his wife beater and when I looked up to look what time it was I was met by abs that would have done any god proud. He looked up and saw me staring and smirked.

"Wanna touch?" He asked. I just turned around to hide the tomato red blush that had found its way onto my face.

"Hey don't be shy," He said putting his top on, "I was just teasing."

"I know," I said and silently added that's the problem.

oOo

We left the field at 11 to go shower before we left. I got into my Latin-American outfit. This consisted of a black form-fitting Spanish dress with black heels and my hair tied in a bum with a few strands left free on the side of my face. I walked into the kitchen and saw Shane.

"You ready?" I asked him. He turned around and froze then his eyes grew wide.

"Shane... Shane?" I said waving a hand in front of his face. He finally landed back on earth.

"Wow Mich, you look...," He began.

"Awful," I finished for him.

"No I was gonna say either: beautiful, gorgeous or sexy, but even those don't describe it," He said with a smile.

I blushed a little hen took his hand, "Come on, we're gonna be late, oh and e careful there are a lot of Shane Grey fans at the dance studio."

"It's ok, I live with it basically everyday of my life," He said as we got into my car.

oOo

As we walked into the studio all eyes turned to us. Michelle looked to see what had caught the entire female part of her class's attention and there stood Shane Grey.

She walked up to us and took us aside, "Michie we have a problem."

"What is it Elle?" I asked getting worried that she would kick me out of class.

"Greg broke his ankle and can't dance," She said in a sad tone.

"What, but the competition is only 2 weeks away," I said, I was so looking forward to competing

"I know I'm sorry sweetie, but there's nothing I can do."

"I know," Shane said with a smile.

"what?" Me and Elle asked at the same time.

"I'll dance with you," He said like it was the most obvious thing on the face of the earth.

I suddenly smile and ran over and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, I still hadn't gotten over the embarrassment of the last one, "that's the beat idea ever!"

"Does he even know how to dance?" Elle said looking Shane over, "And I've heard about you, you commit to this then you finish and no pop star tantrums, got it."

"I've danced for 6 years until 2 years ago when the band took off, but I do practice now ad hen and I promise no backing out and no ROCK star tantrums," he said putting emphasis on the rock.

"Ok then, Michie he's your responsibility, so go next door and teach him the moves, you have 2 hours and 2 weeks now go," she said then turned to the rest of the class.

oOo

Nobody's POV:

Shane and Michie practiced for the 2 hours straight. They danced so well together that you would have thought that they had been dance partners for 2 years not 2 minutes. They both felt like there were no worries when they danced together and that nothing exists. every time they danced they couldn't help but look into each others eyes, Te tango was perfect for them because they both had a lot of chemistry and passion between the two of them.

Elle walked in as they started their last rehearsal and just stood by the door. They didn't even notice, because once again they were staring into each others eyes. Elle saw the heat and sexual tension between them not to not to mention the chemistry. Just as she was about to leave the music stopped and she stopped dead. Michie and Shane's lips came crushing onto one anther's in a very passionate kiss.

"Ok, stop," Elle said as the two jumped apart and started blushing, "I know there was a lot of heat, sexual tension AND chemistry between you, but you don't have to show the whole world."

"Sorry," they mumbled still trying to hide the blush.

"Ok now you two can go make out at home."

"Bye," They said and ran out of the studio, and not to make out you perverted people because it was really awkward in that room.

"We better hurry we have to shower before everyone gets here, because we need to get the stables ready for Stable Jam tonight and the paddocks ready for riding lessons tomorrow," Michie said.

"Wait," Shane said grabbing her wrist.

"What?"

"I know I've only known you for a day, but..." he took a deep breath, yes he had done this before, but those times he was only attracted to the girl, this time he was in love with her, "Will you go out with me?"

Michie's eyes just grew wide.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, Hey, guys I need some help, should I bring Caitlyn Geller into the story or should I bring in an oc for Nate. Help PLEASE!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ok Shane Like we rehearsed it.**

**Shane: Ok Hey guys Sam does not own Camp Rock or me or any of the characters even a few of the oc's later in the story cause they are real people. How was that.**

**Me: Great now go Michie's waiting for you.**

**Shane: Oh where, where (runs off)**

**Me: Wait till he finds out Michie's changing**

**Michie: Shane you perv get out**

**Shane: Sorry, (glares at me)**

**Me: (Running for dear life) AAAAAHHHHH!**

Chapter 7:

Michie's POV:

"Will you go out with me?"

My eyes grew wide. Did he just ask me out? Yes he did he must like me or he's doing this just to break my heart just to be a jerk, but I think he's over that. I hope.

"Michie, Mich are you still there?" Shane asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yes," I said in a far off voice.

"Yes, what, yes you'll go out with me or yes you're still there?" He asked not even trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"Both," I said he just smiled widely and then pulled me into a hug.

"Ok now we have to go, or I'll be singing in this dress," I said turning towards the car.

"That's fine with me, it looks sexy," Shane said giving me a sexy smirk and a wink.

"Ja, well it's meant to be sexy it's the tango, it's basically sex on the dancefloor, with clothes on," I said then blushed when I realized the sentence that just came out my mouth. I tried to save myself, "and if I look sexy tonight I might get better offers before our date."

"Good point, I might have to chase guys off anyway, because you look beautiful in anything," He said as we got into the car. All I could do was blush.

oOo

When we got to the house we had an hour and a half before everyone arrived. For me that's plenty of time, but I feel sorry for Shane he had to get his hair perfect and that usually took an hour. When he finally came out I couldn't help but tease him.

"Shane, you have a piece of hair sticking up at the back," I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh no, this took me an hour, I'm gonna be so late," He said turning around and almost closed the door when I stopped him.

"Shane, I was joking," I said before he could close the door. He turned around at this comment and looked at me with a playful evil glare.

"You better run Ms Torres cause if I catch you…" He didn't finish, but started charging after me. I may live on a farm and I may be fit, but damn that boy could run. He finally caught me and pulled me to the ground. He straddled me and grinned.

"Do you know what happens to people who mock my rock star hair?" He said with a playful glint in his eye.

"What?" I asked playfully. He bent his head down and whispered.

"They get… tickled."

With that my eyes grew wide and he started tickling me.

"St-st-stop ple-ase!" I laughed hysterically.

"Not till you apologize."

"O-ok…I'm so-sorry…Sh-Shane…your ha-airs per-perf-ect," I said and he finally stopped.

"Now about that date, how about tomorrow, met me at the stables at 12," He said. Just as he was about to get of me we heard someone clear their throat.

"Dad, Sierra." I said blushing. Shane practically jumped on the ceiling at the word 'Dad'.

"Morning sir, morning…" He said looking from my father to Sierra.

"Sierra, I'm Michie's best friend who she needs to explain things to."

"Dad, it was nothing honest, I just teased Shane about his hair and he chased me and started tickling me, honest," I said trying to convince my Dad not to shoot him.

"Jy is gelukkig ek het nie my geweer hier nie, You lucky I don't have my gun/rifle here." Dad said looking at me.

"Yes Dad, now I hear cars and a bus, so we better go," I said leaving the house trailed by Shane with a very pale face.

**A/N: Ok that's Chapter 7 tell me what you think, be brutal if you want to, but remember I'm delicate. Nah jj anyway review it's the wierg green button **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Hey here's the next chapter!!! Please review. And thanx for all the review's I got for my previous chapters!!**

Shane's POV:

After nearly getting killed Michie's father we walked outside. Everyone was around a limo, so I thought it was just another celebrity counselor, so I just went to the office. Where Uncle Brown was sitting.

"Hey Shane," He said walking over to me.

"Hey Uncle Brown," I said and went to give his uncle a hug, which left his uncle in a bit of a shock.

"So… you see the limo?" He asked after the shock wore off.

"Yeah, but I didn't see who," I said then wondered, "Who was it?"

"You'll find out in three two one," Brown said and the office door opened. Jason stepped into the room followed by Nate.

"Guess who?" Jas asked oblivious to the fact that he was standing right in front of me.

"Dude, I can see you," I said, Jas was not the brightest crayon in the box.

"I can see you to," he said in an eager voice then hugged me, "I missed you."

"Dude, we saw him yesterday remember," Nate said then turned to Uncle Brown, "So where we staying?"

"You guys will be bunking with Shane in the guest room in the house, there's another bed and a sleeper couch, you'll just have to battle it out."

"I'll take the sleeper couch," I said and was met with very shocked faces, "What?"

"Brown, where's the Shane we left here yesterday?" Nate asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, that Shane got kicked out and changed, by a girl," Brown said winking at me.

"Oh, who is it we need to thank her," Nate and Jas said at the same time.

"Ok what's with people and talking at the same time, I thought girls only did it?" I said really freaked out.

"Don't know?" Brown, Nate and Jas said at the same time.

"Urgh!" I walked off to go find Michie.

oOo

I finally found her by the shed. She was talking to a girl with wave brown hair and brown eyes. She had a average body, but it was curvy very beautiful, but not my type, she also had tanned skin. I walked up to them.

"Hey Mich," I said when I got next to them.

"Oh, hey Shane," She answered then looked at the girl who had gone wide- eyed, "Shane this is Kandice Berry, Kandi for short."

"Hi," I said.

She waved shyly and answered really quietly, "Hey."

I turned back to Michie, "Hey, there are some people I want you to meet." I turned to Kandi, "You can come to if you like."

She smiled and nodded. On our way to the house, which was 10 minutes away, we learnt all there is to know about Kandi Berry. The weird thing was once you get to know her she isn't shy any more.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!" She shouted at us.

"What?!" we said, I thought there was a snake.

"I forgot," She said and we all just started laughing and got a few weird stares finally we got to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is just a random Chapter and it's not that good so… ja. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock…Sadly.**

Jason POV:

We got to the guest room and I took the window by the window so I could see the birds when I wake up.

"I wonder if I could make a bird house?" I thought aloud.

"Well, ask Peter, maybe he can help you," Nate said after he unpacked.

There was a knock on the door.

"If you're a fan and want our autograph and picture, wait till tomorrow," Nate shouted at the closed door.

"But Natikins what about last night, you said you loved me," The voice said, I for one was a bit shocked.

Michie POV:

Shane had told Kandi and me who we were going to meet, because I put on my pout face, works every time. I heard Nate shout something about autographs and such, so I decided to be a bit mean.

"But Natikins, what about last night, you said you loved me," I said and motioned for the two next to me to be quiet. I knew they all had purity rings, so Jas would have flipped, " And remember last month, well I just wanted to say… you're gonna be a daddy!" I said with false tears of joy. Those two years of drama really paid off.

"What!" Jason shouted from inside, "Nate how could you, we have the rings,"

We couldn't stop ourselves, we just started to laugh. They opened the door to see us three rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs crying from laughter. Shane managed to get a sentence in, "Nate…h- how co-cou-d you…ch-cheat on Jas li-like that…and be-before your wedd-ding to."

Jason POV:

I had to laugh as well, I did sound like a heartbroken boyfriend. I walked out of the room and introduced myself to a girl named Michie and by the way she and Shane were standing next to each other I think I just met the girl who changed Shane around. I turned to the girl that stood behind them and froze, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I stuck my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Jason but you can call me Jas."

She timidly shook my hand and I felt a weird tingling feeling in my hand and then my stomach did this weird flip- flop thing

"Kandice, but everyone calls me Kandi," She said looking down blushing. She looked up again and I just saw the most chocolate. All I could think was…Wow and I'm not speechless very often.

"Ok well, I've got to go help dad, so do you Shane," Michie said then turned to Nate, "Hey Nate I'm Michie. Now come help the mother of your child."

We all laughed then the three walked off. I knew what they were doing, I may be thic but I'm not that thick. I turned to Kandi and I saw her look at Michie's back with a shocked expression.

"Don't worry I don't bit," I said and we walked out the house.

**A/N: I only realized now how short all of my chapters are. Sorry, but I'll try make them longer. No Promises.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just haven't been motivated to type, but right now I'm really bored of writing so I'm typing. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock only the plot, but actually this story doesn't have a plot, so... Enjoy**

**Bold: Shane's thoughts**

_Italics: Shane's other thoughts_

Shane's POV:

After working for 2 hours with the cap, we were rock digging again and laughing at Nate when he couldn't get a rock out and Michie took 2 seconds, I mean ego bruiser right there, we went to Stable jam, where me and the band was singing.

"Elo boys and girls," Brown shouted into the mic, then we heard a horse whinny, "And horses. Tonight we have a celebrity group singing for us and if you haven't guessed who it is, your just stupid 'cause they've been here the entire day."

After that the crowd just started screaming and we walked out onto the stage.

"Good evening Camp Rock!" We shouted.

"Now we've dedicated this song to two very special people." I said into the mic and looked over to Michie and couldn't help but thing how beautiful she looks in her shorts and top.

_Aww... you love her._

**So...**

_Ok that's a good step you've finally admitted it to yourself...Now tell her._

**No.**

_Fine, live your life miserable and lonely._

**I'll tell her soon.**

_Fine, but don't take too long._

Michie's POV:

"Now we're dedicating this song to two very special people," Shane said and looked directly at me. I blushed, but couldn't look away. I just got lost in his eyes. Jas did the exact same thing to Kandi and she was just as red. All of the girls in the audience followed the guys gaze and looked at us with this look of envy, except this one girl who I met during our rock digging. Her name was Caitlyn and we became instant friends and I knew she had a major crush on Nate. I actually took the liberty of hooking them up after the show.

"Well, I'm sure by the way these two are staring at them you would know who they are, Michie, Kandi, these two haven't shut up about you so will you go out with them and put them out of their misery?" Nate said as the other two lushed.

"Too late they already asked," We said to Nate and then stared at each other in disbelief and I gave an apologetic look to my parents, who actually seemed amused by the event. I gave Shane a look to tell him I'm going to play with Nate's emotions a bit seeing as he embarrassed us and sent h same look to my parents which they already knew as my scheming look, "But Natikins, what about us?"

I put my hands on my stomach just, so people didn't think it was a couple thing. The other two band mates tried really hard not to laugh. Nate just stared at me going pale and wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights, so didthe rest of the camp. Me, Kandi, Shane and Jason just cracked up laughing and everyone just looked at us weird.

"It's a joke she's not really and they not together," Shane said just, so people wouldn't brand me a slut.

"Anyway on with he show," Nate said giving Jas and Shane death Glares.

"As Ante pointed out," Shane said putting emphasis on Nate, "This song is dedicated to Michie,"

"And Kandi," Jason finished.

**(Diclaimer I do not Burnin' up it belongs to the Jonas Brothers.)**

I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

C'mon girl

I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress! )  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath!

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Oh, starin' me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

[Big Rob]  
We're burnin' up in the place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud  
[JB]  
Gonna feel it right  
[Big Rob]  
Get up and dance don't try and fight it  
Big Rob's for real  
[JB]  
And that's no lie  
[Big Rob]  
Stop, drop, and roll  
[JB]  
And touch the floor  
[Both]  
Keeps on burnin up  
[Big Rob]  
More and more  
[Big Rob]  
I got JB with me  
[Both]  
Layin' it down  
[Big Rob]  
Now come on boys  
Lets bring the chorus around!

I'm sinkin' into the lava [Big Rob: Yeah]  
And I'm tryin to keep from going under [Big Rob: Yeah]  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter[Big Rob: Yeah come on Nick]  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up for you baby

During the entire song Shane was looking at into my eyes as if he was looking into my soul. I felt like we were the only two in the world at that moment and I realized something.

I'm in love with Shane Grey.

I just looked at him throughout the entire show, when it was over I went to go find him. I found Nate, Jason, Kandi and Caitlyn. I winked at Nate and Caitlyn, they seemed to be really interested in each other. Jason was talking to Kandi and he was blushing at whatever he said. I decided to o to Nate and Caitlyn, because Jason and Kandi were suddenly making out it was actually kind of cute.

"Hey Nate, Hey Caitlyn."

"Hey Michie."

"Have you guys seen Shane?"

"Yeah," Nate said with a smile, "He was here two minutes ago, said something about going to the shed."

"Thanks." And with that I ran off towards the shed o do a thing I never thought I would do in my life, tell someone I love them.


	11. AN Sorry!

Hey it's one of those awful author's note chapters.

I need ideas please help me and I haven't been really amped to write so plese review some more so I feel loved and happy and when I'm happy I write so plllleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeee review.

That is all

Sam


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've finally got to writing chapter 11 so here it is:**

Shane's POV:

During the entire concert I couldn't take m eyes off her. She may have been dancing around, but we didn't stop looking at each other the entire hour. After the jam I told Nate I was going to the shed, I just needed to think about my feelings for Michie.

I sat down on one of the crates and thought. I love her that much I know, but if I tell her it might just blow up in my face and she runs for the hills, or orchards in this case, or she might run into my arms. I may only have known her for a day ad a half, but she's different and not a gold digger or one of those people who like me for my fame. I feel like I've known her my entire life. Ok I'm gonna tell her.

_Finally_

Shut up

I was about to go find her when I heard footsteps running behind me, "Hello?"

"Shane you in here?" Michie asked walking in.

"Yeah," I said, well it's now or never.

"Why?" She asked walking towards me.

"Just to think," I whispered taking a step closer.

"Bout what?" She said in a equally soft tone and took a step 'til you couldn't fit paper between us.

"This," I said and crushed my lips onto hers. This time we were aware what we were doing, so it meant a lot more than the other two that we had. When we had to come up for air I decided now was the time to tell her. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," I said into her hair.

I felt her tense up for two seconds then she relaxed and looked up at me.

"I love you to, pop star,"

We started kissing again, "It's rock star," I said into the kiss.

We sat down on a pile of hay and just talked and then we woke up on that same pile of hay at 8 the next morning.

Michie POV:

O shit, "Babe wake up we didn't go to bed last night," I said shaking Shane to get him to wake up. When he finally did I burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" He asked oblivious to the fact that he had hay in his hair sticking up in all directions. I luckily brushed mine off before sleeping beauty woke up.

"Go and look in the mirror, there's one over there," I said pointing to the bathroom in the shed. Them I went to go help him get it all out.

"How about a good morning kiss?" He asked on the way to the house.

"Not until we both get rid of our morning breath," I said when we got to the house.

"Well then lets go," He said dragging me into the house, but we were stopped by my very angry looking mother.

"Where were you two last night?'

"We fell asleep in the shed, sorry," I said.

"Ok as long as you two weren't rolling in the hay," She said giving us a stern look, we both had to try not laugh. We heard foot steps come down from my parents bedroom.

"Michaela Demitra Torres, waar was jy gisteraand? Where were you last night?" He shouted at us.

"Papa ns het in die stoor an die slaap geraak,Dad we fell asleep in the shed."

"Niks het gebuer nie?Nothing happened?"

"Nee pa,No dad."

"Ok," he said and walked to the mess hall to get breakfast.

"Bye mom we gonna get ready then go eat and clean the paddocks then so they can have singing lessons there.

"K honey bye."

**A/N: Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers that gave me the strength to write this chapter. Thanx**

**Sam**

**P.S please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while we when on a small trip and we had no internet and I don't have a laptop so I couldn't type. Maybe if I beg my mom she'll get me one. *sigh***

**O.k so on with the story.**

Michie POV: 

After that morning me and Shane avoided my dad like the plague and at meal times when me and Shane sat together he would just glare at us and then look away.

At one I met Shane at the shed so we could go for our date.

"Hey," He said giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Hey, so where you taking me?"

"A that's the un of it, I'm not gonna tell you, so put these on," He gave me a blindfold and I just stared at it.

"Um Shane do you know where you're going?" I look at him skeptically.

"Yes, I do so you could have a little more faith in me," he said acting hurt.

"Fine, but I'm gonna complain."

"Fine and I'm gonna ignore that." she said with a smile that made my knees go weak.

"Then lets go," I said putting the blindfold on.

We walked for about ten minutes when he told me to stop.

"Here we are," He said as he took off the blindfold. I couldn't breath I may live on the farm, but I had never seen that lake before.

"Shane, it's beautiful, but how did you find it?"

"Went walking the day I got here, my hair was a complete mess when I came back,"

I giggled, wait giggled, Michie Torres does NOT giggle. Ohh I've got it bad.

"So up for a canoe ride to the island there?" HE asked leading me to a very unsteady dock.

"Of course!" I shouted as I ran ahead.

oOo

"Ok Shane how the hell did all of this get here?" I asked as I got off the canoe and found the most wonderful picnic in front of me. I couldn't help but smile. he was so romantic when he wanted to be.

After we ate we just sat and talked.

"Shane," I started, "We seriously need to start practicing for the dance competition."

"Yes we do that's why I asked your dad if we could move the boom box into the shed."

"Wait you talked to my dad, on your own, without him talking to you?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes I did actually and he said that if I hurt you he's gonna put me in an apple costume and feed me to the baboons."

"He won't," I said and Shane breathed a sigh of relief, "He'd probably put you in a peach costume, you don't suit apple."

"Ha-ha," He said sarcastically, with a hit of worry.

"I'm joking, but we better go you've got hip hop classes in an hour," I pulled him up and we got into the canoe and went home.

oOo

After supper Shane and I went to the shed to practice.

"So we gonna start with the cha cha and next week we go to the tango," I said putting a CD into the boom box.

"Sure," he said but was a bit busy looking at what I was wearing, that he didn't notice that I noticed him staring. I was in my pj's 'cause we where gonna work 'til late. They consisted of hot pants and a tight tank top. **(A/N Come on people it's hot where they live and don't ask me where. I'm South African not American.) **With my dancing heels.

"Shane eye's up here," I said snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a very red blush.

We danced for three hour and finally we got it right.

"YES!" I yelled and gave him a kiss square on he lips, "We got it right."

"Yes we did, now can we PLEEEEAAASSSEEE go to bed," He whined.

"Yes we can," I said and lead him to the house hand in hand.

oOo

I woke up early again the next morning and smelt my mom cooking for everyone.

"Morning," I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, could you do me a favour and wake up the boys, Caitlyn's looking for Nate and dad's gonna help Jason with his bird house and you and Shane are on horse detail."

"Sure mom," I said and walked to the boys room.

I first decided I would wake Jason up nicely, he was funny and I liked him. I walked to his bed and shoke him and he woke up. I put my finger up to tell hi to keep quiet. He just nodded. I then walked to Nate's bed I knew Shane was a deep sleeper so I could shout. I put my mouth by Nate's ear.

"Nate hurry I'm going into labour!" I shouted. He woke up with a shout, "Evil Babies," and glared at me. I jut laughed and walked over to Shane's bed. This was gonna be fun.

"Baby, wake up, it's the first day of our honeymoon and I wanna have some fun," I said and then straddled him and slowly brushed myself up his chest. I felt a response, but decided not to move, just to save him even more embarrassment. Nate and Jas looked at us and knew something happened over the past few days.

"I know Michie- Baby, but you tired me out last night," he mumbled. Nate, Jas and I had to stop ourselves from laughing

"But Shaaaannneee," I said in a baby voice, "You know you want to," Now that last part I said in a very sexy voice. I put a bit of pressure on his nether regions and he moaned ad slowly opened one eye, when he saw me he immediately woke up and blusehed.

"I didn't know I tired you out that much last night?" I said smiling sweetly.

"Michie, what you..." He looked around and saw his friends on the floor killing themselves laughing. He looked at me and gave a playful smile.

"Honey I know it's or honeymoon, but couldyou please get off of me?"

"I don't think you want me to do that," I said putting some pressure on his nether regions again. He froze and went wide-eyed. He turned to his friends.

"Guys could you let me and my 'wife' to talk privately."

"Ok man, but remember the walls are thin and Connie's in he kitchen. Nate said and left with Jason to get some food.

"That was not fair," He said once they left and I got off of him.

"But I had fun," I said with an innocent smile.

"I'm glad I entertained you so, now give your 'husband' a kiss then he needs to take a really cold shower," He said. I obliged to his wishes then left saying, "I could have gotten off you while they where still there.

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter it's longer than most of my other ones...ok all of my other ones, but I wanted to make up for not updating in a while.**

**Please review**

**Ciao**

**Sam **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi again it's me, ok well who else would it be it's my story unless someone stole it and I don't think they did, because it's still me typing. Anywho enough of me rambling on like a monkey. I have another story that I'm gonna post. I wrote it before this one so I don't think it will be any good. It's a HSM story and yes I love Troyella, but I love Smitchie more so Camp rock Farm Style is my first priorty, but Heels and Hoop should be posted in a day, because it's been ready for 3 or 4 months so any way. This Chap is some Tess/ Shane interaction. No it's not a pairing I despise Tess/Shane. Anyway heres the story.**

Shane POV:

After my very long very cold shower I managed to get my little 'problem' under control so I could finally turn up the heat. I despise cold showers, but the stunt Michie pull this morning left me in dire need of one.

"That girls is gonna be the death of me," I said to myself.

"I sure hope not," She started laughing from the other side of the bathroom door, "I want y boyfriend alive thank you very much.

"Well, then no more of the stunts you pulled last night unless you want to go any further," I said wagging my eyebrows suggestively.

"No sex 'til marriage, I got a necklace for it," she said showing me her necklace.

"Same for me except I've got a ring for it," I said showing her my pinky where the ring was situated.

"Ok now that you two are done with the no-sex-'till-marriage talk Connie want you two down stairs," Caitlyn shouted from down the stairs.

"Caitlyn shut it before my mom and dad hears you," Michie said giving her death glare that turned to wide eyes when she heard her mom and dad.

"Too late, but at least we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant any time sone."

All Michie could do was give Caitlyn a death stare which she matched with an apologetic look.

"Michie, Shane the horses need grooming," Peter shouted from the breakfast table."

"We going dad, but we gonna stop at the mess hall to get something to eat first," Michie shouted as we left the house.

oOo

We got to the stables and started on the three horses.

"'K Shane you take Saron and I'll take Peter Pan and Dutchess," She said leading him to a brown horse with a white diamond on his forehead. And she took a white horse with grey specks all over him and a honey coloured one.

"Why do I only get one?" I asked with a pout playing on my lips.

"Because my naïve boyfriend, I'm more experienced at this and Saron is the only one that doesn't kick," She said with a smile, I'm just trying to protect that gorgeous face and butt from getting kicked in by a horse and also horses have a knack off hitting the most sensitive parts of the anatomy." She said.

I looked at her, "Told you, you thought I'm sexy."

"Note I said gorgeous and not sexy... but sexy works as well," She said coming towards me swaying her hips as she walked, "I've got to go get the grooming equipment I'll be back in five minutes." She gave me a kiss on the lips.

"But I'll miss you to much," I said into the kiss.

"You'll live if you miss me I'm sure Saron won't mind giving you a kiss." With that she walked in the general direction of the shed.

I sat there feeding Saron grass for a while then I heard footsteps, but they weren't Michie's, yes I know how sad am I, but as much as I deny it to Nate I am officially whipped, yes you heard it straight from the horses mouth, SHANE GREY IS WHIPPED, I turned around to see none other than Tess Tyler in front of me with a skirt so short I thought it was a belt and a boob tube and way to much make up.

"Hey Shaney," She said batting her eyelids.

Ew, I thought to myself, but decided not to be rude that's the old Shane the new Shane gave people a chance, "Hey."

"What you doing with the disgusting animals?" She said making a face at Saron who had become and instant friend in like five second.

"Don't diss my horse and I'm going to clean the as you say 'disgusting' animal."

"But Shane they have labourers to so that it's so lower class," She said rubbing herself on me.

That's it she was getting on my last nerve, "The workers have enough to do as is they do not need to clean the horses as well and everyone's human so don't think your better then everyone else, in my opinion you're the lower class, because you just self- centred."

I started breathing heavily

She just went red with anger, "You doing his because of Michie aren't you, She's just a nobody you could do so much better than her, you should go for people with class like me not some farm girl."

That's where I snapped, " Michie is not just some farm girl, she is an amazing person and has way more class then you ever will, now if you will excuse me I see my GIRLFRIEND coming so if you would be so kind as to leave." I was so angry I just glared at her 'til she left.

Michie walked into the stables, "What was that about, I just saw Tess leave the stable and she looked real angry, she muttered something about realize, want and me and steal."

My eyes went wide I would have to watch my back before Tess does something to ruin me and Michie's relationship and I would never be able to handle that, I love her.

"Shane, Shane," Michie was waving her hand infront of my face.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a very deep kiss, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she immediately granted when we came up for air I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mich," I said into her hair, "Always remember that."

"I love you to Shane and I'll never forget, now we have horses to groom so come on Saron looks really dirty."

I just looked at her as she groomed the horses and then got going on my own.

**A/N: K I'm gonna have one or two more chapters after this so stay tuned.**

**I also just want to thank my reviewers and Kandi you're gonna be in the next chapter so if you have any Ideas what you want to do just PM me.**

**These are the reviewer I want to give a shout out to:**

**ihotie**

**kandib293**

**Tamaa**

**valleygirlxoxo**

**x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x**

**xMMMVx**

**joejonas'baby4life**

**jadedpunk**

**keviee**

**xojonasbrothersxo**

**RockonForever123**

**xcountrygurlx**

**You Are My Brand Of Heroin**

**XxMissHyperxX**

**xNoor **

**So that's everyone that's reviewed thanx guys I feel the love.**

**Ciao**

**Sam **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey my peeps. I am finally getting to update this story sorry it took so long, but my other story that was meant to go on first must be updated and I thought I would finish it in a day, but my sister wanted the computer and I had to get off and I'm not the fastest typer in the world.**

**Anywho, here's Chapter 14 Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. If I did I would marry Shane and not have him with Mitchie, but seeing as this will never happen, I will also never own Camp Rock. Bleak.**

Mitchie POV:

After that little thing I saw with Shane and Tess I kept an eye out for Tess, but she seemed to stay away. Shane and I have been on a lot of picnics down by the lake, and sometimes we even end up staying the night and if we not there then Shane creeps into my room and sleeps there, my mom almost caught us, but luckily my door was closed and my cupboard was open, so he quickly jumped in there or my father would seriously get his gun out. Shane and I have also been practicing for the ballroom competition andare better than ever. Caitlyn, Kandi and I have become very close I love Cait's stubbornness and she has helped me with music for my songs which have been very frequent since a certain pop star came into my life and Kandi, well she's Kandi she lights up the room and definitely knows how to make you smile and she's also shy when you've just meet her which I think is really cute, but she would hate me if she knew I thought that. Nate and Cait frequently go missing for about 10 minutes at a time and then reappear looking slightly more scruffy than when they left, but we leave them be. Kandi and Jason are so cute together and are both complete airheads and that's why we love them. And right now I see them making out, wait making out, in the middle of the road, crap if dad see's this he's gonna flip, Kandi's a camper and Jason is a counsellor so the relationship isn't really appropriate until Camp is over same with Nate and Cait, Shane and I are ok, cause I'm mostly staff so, yeah, let me break those two apart.

"Jas, Kandi, stop it before my dad see's you!" I shouted at them and they immediately jumped apart blushing.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, I just found out that Connect 3 is having a tour and I can come with!" Kandi squealed jumping up and down.

"Kandi, I'm so happy for you," I started squealing and jumping up and down to and then we gave each other huge hugs.

"Jeez, Jas, Shane are you guys that bad that you turned your girls lez," Nate chuckled as he and Shane walked towards us. This earned him a smack on the back of the head from his girlfriend for being mean, from Mitchie and Kandi for calling them lesbian and twice from Shane, one from Jas, for saying they turned their girlfriends lesbian.

"OW! That hurt," He shouted.

"You deserved it," Cait said and we all nodded, except Jason, but he was in his own little world.

"Mitch, we got to go and get ready for the dance tonight we also doing a show for the campers before we leave," Shane said after they laughed at he pout Nate gave his girlfriend for her to forgive him, which she did**(A/N: I mean who could resist a pout from the face of Nick Jonas). ** After a bit of resistance.

"Ok then come on."

oOo

Shane POV:

These past few days have been the best I've spent time with Michie, my beautiful girlfriend and with my band mates who I grew apart from when I was still in my jerk form and I have made awesome new friends, namely, Caitlyn Geller and Kandi Berry, but I also had to deal with Tess that time when Mitchie was fetching the grooming equipment for the horses and then whenever she spent time with the girls away from me she would come and flirt with me and would leave in a huff when I wouldn't give her the time of day. But now I hd to get ready for this dance thing we have to do for the camp then I am planning on giving Mitchie something.

That night:

We have just finished the Tango and the Cha Cha and the crowed loved it, most guys where drooling at the outfit Mitchie was wearing **(A/N: Think of the outfit from Take the Lead the one the girl wore when the teacher dude showed them the tango, that's the one.)**. I have just taken her out to our Island so we can talk in private for a while we still had an hour before we had to leave for the competition.

"So, why we here aren't we gonna be late?" Mitchie asked me.

"No, we still have an hour and I wanted to give you something." I said taking a deep breath before getting down on one knee, "Now I know what you thinking and this is not a proposal," I heard her breathe a sigh of relief, "This is a promise that someday I will be in this same position, may it be in a week, a month, a year or ten years, but one day will be in this same position asking you a different question, but know will you except this promise in ring form, that one day I will propose?"

"Yes," She said and flung herself on me, I put the ring on the right ring finger instead of the left, do not need people fainting on me, after that she was kissing me and everywhere on my face that I didn't know what was going on and the next thing I knew we were on our way back to the house after make sweet love to each other and I didn't really mind, because this was the girl that I was gonna spend my life with.

oOo

Mitchie POV:

I can't believe I did that, but I don't really care, because I'm gonna marry him one day and I'm not actually being one of those obsessive girlfriend types he actually said it and I have a ring to prove it. We have just arrived at the venue for the ballroom competition and I am getting really nervous.

"Mitchie we go on in five minutes so come," Shane said take my hand and rubbing his thumb in circular motions on the top of my hand and that immediately calmed me down.

"Come on Shane that's us," I said as the judge called our number and everyone went wild when they realized who I was dancing with and I just thought, sorry girls he's all mine and you only care for his money anyway. So tough.

When we got on the floor I just looked at Shane and we danced, before I knew it we were done and I was kissing him in front of everyone and I didn't care, my parents might, and the other four would be congrats and I will be in big trouble with my grandparents, but I was with Shane and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: Ok I have one more chapter left and then I'm also gonna write a sequel. You gonna hate me after the next chapter, but when I do set it up will you please give me ideas for the sequel. I have a vague idea, but nothings definite.**

**Please r&r**

**Ciao**

**Sam **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Right now I am completely tired, but I decided I need to type so here it is. This isn't going to be a very long chapter and I don't think it's very good. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and I do not own the song that appears in this chapter.**

Mitchie POV:

We had final jam tonight and halfway through 'This Is Me' Shane came in with a bit of song he wrote and we sang in perfect harmony and I was also disqualified, because one of the judges sang with me, but afterward Shane asked his managers if I could go on tour with them and sing a few songs with them on they said they were about to ask the exact same thing so right now they are talking to my parents and now it's gonna be Cait, Kandi and maybe myself on tour with Connect 3 so life is good.

"Mitchie we are done talking, come down," my dad called me down.

"Coming," I said running down the stairs taking two at a time.

I got into the kitchen and saw the producers and my parents sitting that the kitchen table.

"We have decided," My mom started.

"To let you go," My dad finished and I just started to scream.

"Thank you."

"But," My mom said, "You need to call everyday and all the guys and girls have to sleep in separate bedrooms and that Brown goes with, even though it's Brown, it's some sort of parental supervision."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said pulling my parents into a group hug, " Sorry to rush out, but I need to go find Shane."

oOo

Shane POV:

Today has been very stressful, I have to start packing, worry about what the producers have told Mitchie's parents and what her parents are going to say. I walked to the lake and started to work on the song for our next concert, it's what Nate, Jas and I think about, Cait, Kandi and Mitchie.

(When you look me in the Eyes, By Jonas Brothers.)

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

And that's as far as I've got with the guys, we gonna met at the shed tonight with the girls so we can write some more.

"Shane!"

Oh my god, it's Tess, what the HELL is she doing her, I thought I told her to leave me alone the last 10 times she's come on me. That girl just can't take a hint.

"Tess go away, I told you I love Mitchie and I'm not interested in you," I shouted at her.

"But Shane I am so much more then she is. You need someone who is special and rich like me and not plan like Mitchie," She said, I couldn't believe her she is such a bitch. God I am so glad Mitchie is nothing like that.

" Mitchie is not plain and she never will be plain, she is special and beautiful in my eyes and I don't care what you think, because to me you are a nobody," I said raising my voice slightly, I heard footsteps that sounded like Mitchie's.

"Well if I can have you then neither can Mitchie," She said as the footsteps came towards the dock and before I could do anything, Tess swung her arms around my neck and started kissing me and before I could push her off I heard a gasp and saw Mitchie. And Tess put her foot in it again.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry, I thought he told you, well sorry, but he doesn't love you."

She just looked at me.

"Mitchie she's lying it's not what it looks like," I started, but she just shook her head and let the tears flow.

"That's what they all say and it's never true, I should have known that promise wasn't true and that you would never love boring old Mitchie," She said and looked at her right hand on her ring finger was the ring I gave her as a promise to someday marry her and my eyes went wide as she started to take off the ring, " Her's your ring back you can give it to the bitch next to you, you know if I thought you would cheat on me I would think you would do it with someone with more class." She threw the ring at me and ran off crying. I turned to Tess and just looked at her she had a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"I hope you happy, you just ruined my one shot at happiness with your selfishness, no wonder you don't have friends or no one likes you and your mom must be real proud that her daughters a bitch, maybe if you weren't one she might actually visit you," I said I was to angry to think about other people, but what I said seemed to get through to Tess, because she looked down with a look of shame on her face an she then looked up and said the words I never thought I'd hear her say.

"I'm sorry." And with that ran back to the house and got into her limo and drove home to where she always gets her own way. I walked back to my room next to Mitchie's and saw a note addressed to me it said:

_Shane_

_I know you said that it's not what I think, but it didn't look like it. I'm sorry, but my parents said I could go, but I convinced them to tell the producers that I was going to stay at home, I have school in a week and I used that as an excuse, I couldn't tell them the real reason and I won't, because one day I might forgive you and I don't want my parents to hold me back from seeing you._

_Right now I am on my way to my grandparents in South Africa to visit for the last week and I just couldn't stand seeing you. Don't try and find me in SA, I just need to be alone right now, and you need to get on with your life._

_I will always love you, Shane _

_Mitchie._

By the end of that I was in tears, my one love who loved me for me and not for being a rock star was gone and it's all, because I didn't push Tess off soon enough, I hope she lives a sad life, because she just ruined mine, but hopefully Mitchie forgives me.

"Shane, the bus is here," Nate shouted. I got mu luggage and walked to the bus and away from Mitchie, but hopefully fate is on my side.

oOo

Present: Mitchie POV:

Four weeks after that incident, I went back to school and lived my life and then one day I just got really ill in the morning and the rest of my day was fine, that happened a few days and then my mom took me to the doctor and that's where I found out I was a six weeks pregnant. And now here I am in the maternity part of the store with my best friend Sierra telling her how it happened with a rockstar.

**A/N: And that's that. I hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me too much, but the sequel, Now What, should be up in the next hour or two unless I get kicked off the computer, then it will only be up on Thursday. Anyway, please r&r.**

**Ciao for now**

**Sam**


End file.
